To End a Streak
by CrossoverCreed
Summary: CM Punk and John Cena are on top of the business...but not the very top. That spot is reserved for the Deadman. Which of them will defeat the Phenom and cement themselves in WWE history?
1. Chapter 1

A familiar gong sounded and echoed through out the SmackDown arena. Fog rose from the ground, and lighting struck the stage. As the familiar chorus rose in haunting song, the Demon of Death Valley slowly walked into the view of the thousands.

He looked around for a brief instant, he's greyish brown eyes surveying the masses. Not many creatures of the night remained. In their place were cults of personality and nations dressed in green.

Continuing to lumber his way to the squared circle, he could hear people still cheering, but not as they had done before. Reaching the ring and climbing inside, he raised his arms to bring back the light, his eyes rolled into the back of his head.

He removed his hood, and faced the people with little expression. So many Cena, Punk, and Bryan fans. He could still see, however, a few R.I.P. And 3:16 signs. It made him slightly smile...slightly.

He raised a microphone up to his face, and began to speak.

"For 22 years, I have terrorized the WWE universe, and all the superstars who ever stepped into the ring with me." He growled. "My undefeated streak at Wrestlemania is a symbol of my power and invincibility. And not one of the 20 matches I had could end my career. But two men came awfully close. And those two men, I set down just like the rest. If there is someone who could possibly stop me, I want to face them."

He started to hear "Let's go, Cena!", "Let's go Punk!" chants come from the crowd. He expected that. Those two were very popular. He brought the mic back up and said, "I await a challenge."

He bowed his shaved head, and stood in the center of the ring...waiting.

Backstage, many superstars watched anxiously, waiting to see who would go and face the Phenom. CM Punk and John Cena watched from the same locker room. Both men looked at each other, compitition rising in their eyes.

"John," Punk started. "let's make it clear right now. You aren't what you used to be. I'm now a very popular man, and with the WWE Universe behind me, I know I can end the streak. So I'll go out, and you watch, ok?"

With that, he began to walk out of the room to the ring, but Cena stepped in front of him.

"Hey, man, I know, not so sure about you, that you can't be the best just by being popular." He said. "I've been here a bit longer than you, I have more experience. Don't go out there and hurt yourself. Because, as funny as that would be, it ain't good for business, bro."

The two men stared at each other for a long time, intensity burning in both of their eyes. "Step aside, Johnny boy." Punk snarled.

"Make me, Punk." Cena retorted.

"Gladly."

And with that, Punk lifted Cena on his shoulders and peformed the G.T.S., knocking Cena out cold. He stood over Cena, smiling for a few moments, knowing he had just done a great thing for his career. Then, he contiued on his self-proclaimed mission.

Undertaker hadn't moved since his challenged the locker room. But just as he was about to move, CM Punk's music hit, and he smiled knowing it would've been him. Punk walked out of the Gorilla Position and yelled out "It's clobberin' time!" before walking down to the ring. Undertaker stood silently and let Punk finish his entrance. Too many superstars interfered with other superstars' entrances nowadays.

The second city saint then turned his attention to the Deadman.

"So, Undertaker, I heard you wanted a challenge for Wrestlemania." He said. "Well look no further, because I'm the man who will give you the match of your life."

The Phenom only stared coldly into the eyes of CM Punk. "Something tells me...you aren't the only one..."

Punk looked confused for a second, but that confusion was quickly replaced by anger when John Cena's music hit and fangirls went wild.

Cena ran out to the ring and began to attack Punk. The two began to duke it out in the center of the ring, Undertaker backing away slowly to the corner, his expression never chnaging.

Cena irish whipped Punk into the ropes, but when he bounced back, he kneed Cena in the face, causing the Cenation Leader to fall to one knee, clutching his face.

Punk set him up for the G.T.S. Once again, but Cena escaped it, and put him in position for the Attitude Adjustment. Punk however escaped that as well. The two ran to the opposite sides of the ring, bouncing off the ropes, and both ended up clothslining each other. The two men hit the mat, and quickly got up again. They locked arms and pushed against each other. Cena then pushed Punk into the turnbuckle, and charged for him. Punk ducked out of the way, and Cena rammed his shoulder into the ring post.

As he tried to recover, Punk once again set him up for the G.T.S., this time hitting it succesfully, driving his knee onto Cena's face. Cena did not get up again.

Punk breathed hard, and smiled, red-faced. As he turned around, he once again came face to face with Undertaker, and his smile quickly faded.

They stared at each other for a while, Undertaker not even blinking. Punk however, was finding it hard to hold his gaze.

Before anyone said anything, Mr. McMahon's music started playing. Undertaker and Punk both slowly turned to the stage as McMahon came out, strutting his unique walk.

"Well, we seem to have ourselves a situation here, huh boys?" He said in his raspy voice.

Neither man moved our spoke, so McMahon continued. "Since both Punk and Cena want to face you, Undertaker, why don't we have a match tonight to determine who will face you at Wrestlemania. With you, Undertaker, as the guest referee!"

The crowd went wild, and Undertaker didn't move. Punk seemed to be reconsidering what he had done. McMahon walked out, and Undertaker began to leave. Before he did though, he looked at Punk, rolled his eyes into the back of his head, and made his signiture slit throat gesture. Then his music hit, and he started to walk up the ramp, leaving Punk standing over a still K.O'd Cena nervously.


	2. Chapter 2

CM Punk walked through backstage to his locker room, still sweating from his brawl with Cena. He kept fidgiting with his fingers, nervous about facing Undertaker now that he had received what some superstars called "the stare".

According to them, it sealed your fate, and that of your soul. He wasn't too much of a believer in the supernatural, but still..the thought of losing his soul to Undertaker was more than he could handle.

He stopped by catering and grabbed a quick drink of water. Suddenly, he felt a hand on his shoulder. He smiled suddenly, and said, "Hey, Cena, if you were that hurt by what I did, you should've-"

But he was cut off by fear, as he looked into the eyes of Kane. He swallowed hard, dropping the paper cup he had been holding.

"Punk..." Kane snarled. "I hope you have no delusions of beating my brother."

Punk realized his mouth was gaping, and closed it before replying.

"I...I have every intention of beating him at Wrestlemania."

Kane laughed in his maniacal fashion, then grabbed Punk around the throat. "Your soul is forfiet then!"

He released him, and walked away. Punk rubbed his neck, now red from the force of Kane's grip. He was suddenly filled with a growing fear.

Cena sat in his locker room, holding an icepack against his throbbing head. Watching the matches proceed like this was painful. He rubbed his face with his free hand in frustration.

"Damn, Punk, when are you gonna learn you have to earn respect." He mumbled to himself.

As the main event timeslot grew near, he stood up and put the icepack away, a bruise growing on his face. "Well, it's showtime."

"Please welcome your guest referee for this main event: The Undertaker!" Justin's voice echoed.

The lights went dim, and that spooking song played again.

Punk waited in the Gorilla Position, getting his mind clear. He'd heard stories of Undertaker's mind games, and he would not become a victim. He had to calm down.

Cena made his way the Position, and ran into someone he'd been hoping to avoid. Kane stood in front of the Cenation Leader, looking imposingly down on him.

"What do you want, Kane?" Cena asked.

"Be warned...stay clear of CM Punk...or be pulled into the vortex that is to strike." The Big Red Machine growled cryptically.

He then stalked out again, leaving Cena confused. But he quickly discarded this as nothing but mind games as his music struck and he started for the ring.

Once he was down there, the bell was rung and the match started. Punk immediately locked arms with Cena, and they pushed trying to outpower each other. Cena pushed Punk into the turnbuckle, and performed the "U can't C Me" taunt.

This made Punk angry, and he charged Cena, who ducked his punch, and picked him up like he was in a chair, and slammed him down, signalling for the Five-knuckle Shuffle.

"You can't see me, Punk." He said, and proceeded to execute the move, striking the head perfectly. He was ready for the Attitude Adjustment, but Punk was as well. Cena went for it, but Punk escaped it and kicked him behind the knee. He then bounced off the ropes and kicked the back of Cena's head.

Cena looked like he was in intense pain. Punk had struck his already damaged head, and now his vision was blurring. He tried to stand up, but was immediately Picked up for the G.T.S.. It connected, and Cena blacked out. He regained awareness just as Undertaker was about to call a 3 count, and kicked out quickly.

Punk looked at him in disbelief. He picked Cena up, then punched him back down with a face shot.

Cena once again felt dizzy. He couldn't keep going like this. He felt Punk's arm wrap around his neck, and apply a very effective headlock.

Undertaker lifted Cena's arm once. It dropped. Twice. It dropped. Thrice. It dropped. He signaled for the bell, and it rang.

"Here's your winner: CM Punk!" Justin announced.

Punk smiled widely, and began to dance around the ring in a "I'm the best" kind of way. But he was scared senseless when fire erupted from the ring posts and the lights turned red. Kane's music hit, and Punk looked around worriedly.

Undertaker raised his arms, his eyes once again rolled up. Kane's hand ripped up through the mat, and grabbed Punk's ankle. Punk screamed and tried to kick him off, but no good. He was dragged clawing through the hole, and Undertaker grabbed Cena by the leg and dragged him in as well. Flames erupted from the maw, and the lights shut off completely.

Punk looked around panicking.

"Where the Hell am I?!" He cried out.

"Welcome to Hell." Undertaker said, facing Punk, his eyes still rolled up.

Punk panicked, but kept telling himself it was just a mirage. "This is just some smoke and mirrors crap! You can't get in my head!"

Undertaker, still with white eyes, pointed behind Punk. "Is this smoke and mirrors?"

Punk was forcibly turned around by an invisible force, and saw the young figure of "Superfly" Jimmy Snuka.

"What the Hell?" Punk breathed.

Suddenly, Snuka was up in the air, performing the Diving Body Cross right at Punk. He braced himself, but instead felt soemone wrap their arm around his neck, and drive his head into the ground with a DDT. He looked up and saw the blurry shape of Jake "the Snake" Roberts.

"This...is...all...a dream..." He tried.

He felt a cloth press against his face. It smelled of chlorophorm, and Punk began panicking again. But he couldn't fight against the power of what looked like Giant Gonzales. Punk fell asleep but awoke quickly after in a graveyard. He looked around nearly crying.

He calmed himself, and decided it had all just been a dream. As he walked on, he glanced at some of the tombstones. He didn't really pay much attention to the names until he saw one he recognized: King Kong Bundie.

Looking at the next one he saw Kevin Nash etched onto the headstone. Then Big Show, A-Train, Sycho Sid, Big Bossman, Ric Flair, Kane, Triple H, Batista, Edge, Shawn Micheals, and he realized...he was still in this Hellish nightmare. He found a freshly dug grave and walked to the headstone. It read: "21-0: CM Punk".

He looked in the hole to see himself, dead and rotting with maggots crawling all over his dead flesh. He screamed...

...and awoke in his own bedroom.

He looked around wildly, then finally switche don the lights.

"Just a dream..." he said, cold sweat pouring out of him. "Just a dream."

He shook his head, clearing the image, and attempted to go back to sleep. For a moment he thought he saw the form of Undertaker leave his window.


	3. Chapter 3

Saturday morning came around, and Punk went for a quick jog. The fresh air was relaxing, and his mind was clear. However, the image of looking at himself in that grave was sticking to him. He'd never felt such fear in his life.

A few miles down the trail, he decided to take a break. The sky was starting to get grey, and thunder could be heard in the distance. The trees were dense, but no wildlife was around...not even squirrels.

As he sat and wiped sweat from his brow, he pondered on whether it was a good idea to have challenged the Undertaker. If Orton, Batista, Mark Henry, and all those others, some legends, couldn't do it, what made him think he could. Oh yeah, he was the "best in the world".

Then he saw the familiar face of Cena jog up to him. Cena stopped , noticing Punk as well, and sat down next to him.

"Hey, Punk." Cena said, out of breath. "What're you doing?"

Punk seemed to be slightly annoyed bu his presence. "Taking a break from my jog."

Cena nodded, but Punk could tell he had something else to say.

"What is it?" He asked.

Cena seemed to hesitate, but reluctantly decided to tell him. "Did you...have a nightmare about Undertaker last night?"

Punk momentarily froze, and his eyes got wide. "How did you-?"

"I had a nightmare about Undertaker too." Cena explained. "He tortured you...well, his old Wrestlemania opponents tortured you. I tried to help, but I got chokeslammed by 'Taker...and I fell...into flames...burning, painful, flames..."

He suddenly had a far away look. Punk waved his hand in front of Cena's face, and the Cenation Leader snapped out of his trance.

"You and I seem to have had a shared dream..." Punk said. "I'm not too thrilled about it, but it can't be denied. What you describe before you seperated from me is exactly what happened."

"So what do we do?" Cena said.

Punk seemed to stew on this a moment. "We do nothing. We just focus on training, and not let Undertaker get in our heads again."

Cena nodded, accepting the fact Punk was right. "Alright then."

"I'll see you on Monday." Punk said and jogged off.

Cena just stood there looking at him run off.

As he turned to leave, he nearly ran into Kane, who stood there staring at him with an evil smile on his face.

"Hello, John." He said. "I told you to steer clear of Punk, didn't I?"

He grabbed Cena by the throat, and lifted him off the ground. Cena's legs flailing, he carried him into the woods laughing maniacally.

"Time to learn your lesson, John!"

He carried him into the deep woods, and all that could be heard was Cena screaming loudly in pain.


	4. Chapter 4

Monday night finally rolled around. As Punk arrived in the parking lot, he headed for the entrance to the backstage area. He had his mind focused and his head in the game. Suddenly the door slammed shut right in front of him with a loud bang. He quickly backed away, in a panic. The lights started to flicker, and Punk was trying to keep calm.

"It's all just mind games, man." He told himself. "Just mind games.."

He turned around, rubbing his temples. He looked up and saw someone standing at the other end of the parking lot. He didn't even have to look twice.

Undertaker stared coldly across the lot at his Wrestlemania opponent. His hood still over his head, and his spiked cloak hanging over him like a cloak of evil blackness. He began to slowly walk across the pavement towards Punk.

The second city saint backed up panicking into the locked door. He tried frantically to open the door, banging on it screaming for help. But Undertaker just kept coming, slowly, and methodically.

Punk seemed to remember he was holding the WWE Championship around his waist. He unhooked it, and charged for Undertaker yelling.

Undertaker never even blinked. Punk struck him against the face with te gold, but all he succeeded in doing was making him turn his head.

Undertaker cracked his neck back into place, removing his hood. Punk stood in disbelief. He smacked him with the title again, but this time Undertaker didn't even flinch.

He decided he should run now, but it was a decision made too late. Undertaker grabbed him by the throat and lifted him up.

"Are you ready to forfeit your soul to the Devil?" He said, looking Punk dead in the eyes.

Punk didn't answer. He struggled against the cold grip of the Deadman, but no use.

Undertaker rolled up his eyes again, and carried Punk over to a car, and shoved him into the backseat.

"Happy trails, Punk." He drolled, and slammed the door shut.

Punk tried to open the door, but it was locked, and he couldn't lift the unlock lever. He looked in the seat next to him, and jumped back with a yelp.

Cena, bruised and bloody, and half awake was tied up next to him in rusty old chains.

"P-punk..." He tried, but only spit up more blood.

"Cena?!" Punk managed. "Cena, what-?"

"Welcome to Cab from Hell." A familiar voice laughed from the driver's seat.

"Kane!" Punk screamed.

Kane turned to look at the two captives. "Have a seat, relax..."

Punk lunged at Kane, but a wall of fire suddenly burst up inbetween the backseat and front seat. He jumped back, his hands burned. Kane waved his finger in a disapproving manner.

"No, no, no, CM Punk." He cackled. "The highway to Hell has no room for stops."

Punk didn't say anything. He just sat there nursing his charred hands. Cena had completely passed out by this point. Blood covered his green shirt and face.

Suddenly, someone jumped on the hood of the car. Punk couldn't see who it was, but he could tell Kane wasn't happy about this person.

"You!" He bellowed, and got out of the car to face the stranger.

Punk could hear someone being smashed against the car, and figured their would-be savior was finished. But then the back door opened, and who he saw stunned him...literally.

After the Stunner had been performed, Stone Cold Steve Austin helped Punk up.

"Damn, son, what the Hell were you thinkin'?" He said in his southern accent.

"Nice...to see you too...Steve..." Punk managed.

Austin pulled Cena out of the car, and undid the chains. Cena's limp form was then hoisted onto Austin's shoulders in a fireman's carry. Punk slowly walked beside him towards the backstage entrance.

Punk looked back to see Kane knocked out over the hood of the car. The windshield was cracked, and the hood dented. It was a good thing Austin had shown up when he did.

Making their way to the medical room, Austin told Punk to go out to the ring and let everyone know what had happened.

"But why? What good will that do?" He asked.

"It'll make someone come out to get ya. Don't worry though, I'll be out to help ya." Austin said.

Punk scoffed. "I don't think I need..."

Austin looked at him with a "really?" look. Punk just stopped.

"I'll get right on it." He said.

"Good." Austin said. "I'll be out in a few minutes."

Punk nodded and went to the ring area.

As he headed out, his music somehow knowing he was going to show up, he noticed the ring was empty. How was their not a match going on? He got out to the ring and grabbed a mic.

"People, listen. The Undertaker is doing more than just-"

He stopped himself, and saw no one was there. In fact, there wasn't even an arena. Only dark matter, fluctuating like a never ending sea of energy. He dropped the mic, and started to rub his head in distress.

Undertaker's voice rang through the abyss.

"CM Punk...you will...REST...IN...WAKE-UP PUNK!"

Punk heard it again, but it was Austin's voice. "Punk, snap out of it!"

He blinked and saw thousands of fans watching in the crowd, and turned to see Austin, Kofi Kingston, R-Truth, Jerry Lawler, and Sin Cara holding back the Undertaker, his eyes rolled up, and his lips in a snarl.

"Man, you are a rat in a trap, Punk!" Austin yelled. "Knock him out!"

Punk looked at Undertaker, and hesitated, but then charged a punch. At that instant, Undertaker threw all his captors off of him. Kofi even fell out of the ring.

Undertaker caught Punk's fist, and grabbed him by the throat. Then he quickly set him up for the Tombstone Piledriver. The move connected, and Punk was out like a light, leaving Undertaker standing in the ring, on one knee, one hand-raised into the air, tongue out, and eyes rolled up. The Deadman was not to be played with. And this was the seal Undertaker would put on Punk's soul at Wrestlemania.

"What's gonna happen next week?" Cole mumbled from the announce table.


	5. Chapter 5

Friday night at around 6:30, and Punk was standing in a hospital room. He was just staring with a distant look down at Cena. The so called "Superman of the WWE" was asleep, and had several wires hooked to him. The heartbeat monitor beeped rythmically.

"John I..." He began, but he couldn't finish.

He never thought he could feel so sorry for someone who was supposed to be his enemy. He heard the door click open, but he didn't even turn to look.

AJ Lee stood next to him, looking at Cena as well.

"You're the last person I expected to see here." She said.

Punk didn't even look at her. "I..it's my fault...I got him into this..."

AJ patted his shoulder. "Look, you didn't beat him senseless, so it isn't your fault. Just because you couldn't protect him, doesn't mean it was your responsibility."

She set a flower down on a nightstand next to Cena's bed. That damn monitor just kept beeping. Taunting Punk with Cena's current inability.

"The Undertaker...he's too strong.." Punk said. "I don't think I can beat him!"

AJ looked at him. "Now you're really not acting like the CM Punk I know."

He finally turned to look at her, real concern and fear in his eyes.

"If he and Kane can do this to Cena, what am I gonna possibly-"

He was interuppted by a sharp and painful slap from AJ.

He held the red spot on his face where she'd struck him, his mouth hanging open in surprise.

"You listen to me, Punk." AJ said, grabbing him by the shirt. "You've overcome so many obstacles in your life and your career. The Undertaker is just another obstacle. Grow a pair!"

She let him go, and he stood there surprise still on his face.

"Now," She continued. "you need to go out there tonight on SmackDown, and tell him you are not afraid of what will happen this Sunday. You have to show the Deadman that Hell hath no fury like CM Punk!"

He simply nodded, and swallowed hard. He was truly afraid. For once he had true fear for the Deadman.

Not far away in a graveyard, Undertaker and Kane were digging a new grave in the dirt. Kane stood in the hole, shoveling dirt as Undertaker leaned on a shovel on the edge of the handmade tomb.

"All is in readiness now." Kane said, smiling sadistically.

"The soul of CM Punk will soon join that of the others in Hell." Undertaker droned.

The Big Red Machine crawled out of the grave, and looked his brother in the eyes. The Deadman stared straight back. Both smiling evily.

They began to walk away, and Kane turned around, raised his arms slowly, and brought them down fast. Fire burst up from the grave and charred into the headstone "21-0: CM Punk".

SmackDown began, and Punk's music hit. He walked out kind of reserved. Not his normal entrance at all. He seemed scared and out of it. He got into the ring and was given a mic. He brought it up to his lips and started to speak.

"People...of the WWE Universe." He started. "I have a confession to make. This whole time I've been regretting challenging Undertaker at Wrestlemania. He's scared me half to death and back. I just wanna say to him, please 'Taker, call off the match. I submit."

He stared at the stage, waiting for a reply. The lights went purple/blue and Undeertaker's music started. Fog rose from the ground, and the shadow of the Deadman could be seen coming from the Gorrilla Position.

He looked across the arena at Punk. He had a mic of his own and spoke.

"It's...too...late..." He droned.

Punk started to flip out, a look of "why?" appearing on his face. Undertaker began again.

"Your place in Hell has already been reserved, and your grave has already been dug. You've come halfway, and now there is no going back."

His music started again, and he did the slit throat gesture and rolled up his eyes.

Punk looked as if he were crying.


	6. Chapter 6

Wrestlemania 29. The crowd a whooping 123,000 in attendance. Cole, JR, and King at ringside calling the action.

"Once again I can already say, The Undertaker has got this in the bag." JR said in his thick oklahoma accent.

"Oh, come on, JR, he's a has been!" Cole yelled. "He's washed up, old, out of style!"

"Next time you say that, Cole, I'm gonna put you in a piledriver so fast you won't be able to scream 'mommy'." Lawler said, which made JR laugh slightly.

Justin Roberts got into the ring and began to speak.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, please welcome to the stage: Eminem!"

And as the famous rapper came on stage, starting his song "Not Afraid", CM Punk waited at the Gorilla Position, sweating nervously.

"Ok, you can do it, Punk." He said. "Mind games are over, it's the real deal now."

Eminem finished his chorus, and Punk's music started, causing the crowd to go nuts. Punk began his entrance, yelling out "It's clobberin' time!" and walking down to the ring.

Punk fans could be seen all over, signs held up saying "20-1" or "Punk is God". Seeing these he felt a small surge of confidence come back to him. He handed his belt to the referee who put it over on the bell stand.

With his entrance finished, Punk stared towards the stage waiting for the Deadman.

Justin brought the mic back to his lips. "Now, please welcome Avenged Sevenfold!"

The band rose up from the bottom of the stage, and started their song "Not Ready to Die". Once they got through the first chorus, that eerie bell toll hit. And the lights all went out.

Lightining struck the stage, and fog rose from the ground. Undertaker's music started and fire exploded from the stage edges. The crowd went even wilder, and the Deadman started his slow walk to the ring, fire erupting on either side of him when he took a step.

He reached the ring, rose his hands up and the lights snapped back on, and Undertaker entered the ring, eyes rolled back as he removed his robes. He and Punk stared each other down, and Punk couldn't hold the gaze for more than a few seconds...Undertaker never blinked.

The referee entered the ring and signalled for the bell. It rang, and Punk backed up. Undertaker didn't move.

He circled around the Deadman, and then charged in and locked arms with the Undertaker. The Deadman lifted him up and slammed him down with a double-handed chokeslam. Punk quickly got up, his back red from the impact. He tried to kick Undertaker's leg, and got caught. He was flipped over onto his back again, and felt the Undertaker's boot crush his stomach in a powerful kick.

Punk managed to get free and roll out of the ring. Undertaker slowly followed. Punk ran to the ramp, and tripped. Undertaker was suddenly behind him, and lifted him up by the hair. He struck Punk in the face with a punch. Then another, and another. Finally, he dragged Punk back to the center of the ring, and locked him in an armbar.

"Old School!" Undertaker yelled out.

And with that he brought Punk to the ropes, and climbed to the top rope. Incredible balance as he walked the top rope, and impressive power when he jumped down and struck Punk's back, making him hit the ground hard.

Punk quickly crawled away, and got back to his feet. Undertaker started to walk towards him again.

Punk in desperation, kicked the Deadman right inbetween the legs. His eyes seemed to pop out of his skull as his face contorted into a look of pain and anger. He fell on his back, and Punk saw the Undertaker vulnerable. He took the oppurtunity to climb the top rope, and jump off the turnbuckle onto his prone form.

The move connected, making the Phenom writh in pain. Punk had landed awkwardly too, and was holding his knee. He ignored it, and limped to the Undertaker again. Picking him up by the shirt, he floored him with a powerful punch. He did the same thing two more times before picking him up again and running to the ropes. He bounced off them, and was about to hit him with a clothesline, but got hit in the face with a big boot.

Undertaker looked angrier then he had before. He signalled for the Tombstone, and picked Punk up by the hair once again. He set him up for the deadly maneuver, and hit it perfectly. Pinning him with his arms crossed on his chest, Undertaker stuck his tongue out with his eyes rolled back. The referee counted: "1! 2! Th-"

Punk suddenly brought his shoulder up. The crowd gasped at the same time. Undertaker looked just as surprised as everyone else in the audience. Punk rolled away slowly as Undertaker stood up.

"How can I beat this guy?" He mumbled to himself.


	7. Chapter 7

Undertaker picked Punk up, and had him in a fireman's carry. He walked over to the ropes, and tossed Punk out of the ring with extreme force.

Punk hit the thinly padded floor, and held his head, which had bounced off the floor when he landed. He looked as he stood up, and saw the Deadman fly out of the ring toward him. He was floored once again, and felt Undertaker pin him.

Close to the count of three, Punk once again kicked out.

By this point Undertaker was just annoyed at Punk's resilience. He stood Punk up again, and brought him over to the announce table, bashing his head against the top of it. As Punk slumped again, Undertaker began to dismantle the table. Cole, Ross, and Lawler all hurriedly backed off.

Punk was already up when the Phenom turned around, though, and kicked him in the side of the head. With this opening, Punk took some time to catch his breath. He then picked Undertaker up for the G.T.S. And hit it on the table.

Undertaker's head bounced off the top of the wooden frame, he was put quickly in the Anaconda Vise. Punk figured the Phenom would tap out now. He had done it. He had ended the Undertaker's streak.

But these thoughts were cut short, as the Deadman was not tapping out. He picked Punk up, and rammed his back into the steel ring post. Punk, in a flash of pain, released the hold, and fell to the ground again.

He slowly began to get up, but behind him, Undertaker was signalling for a chokeslam. As Punk turned around, that was exactly what happened.

Lifted by the throat, he was slammed down again. Undertaker pinned him for the one, two, three. The bell rang and Undertaker's music played.

"Here's your winner: The Undertaker!"

Doing his signature victory pose, he was unsurprised at the outcome.

Punk lay in pain at ringside, barely realizing he had lost the match. He figured now he would walk...or limp...out of the arena now. But Undertaker had other ideas. He put his foot on Punk's chest, and kept him down. Punk wasn't aware of what was going on.

Suddenly the lights went red, and fire erupted from the ring posts. Kane's music hit, and the Devil's Favorite Demon stalked down to the ring. Punk began to panic , not knowing what was going on. Punk looked over at Kane, and saw he was dragging something behind him...a casket.

Now Punk was in full on freak out mode. He squirmed and screamed, but somehow the Phenom was keeping him down with his one foot. Kane opened the casket, his expression hidden behind the metal mask. Undertaker picked Punk up by the throat and chokeslammed him into the coffin. Kane slammed the lid shut and locked it. The Brothers of Destruction then escorted the dead sled up the ramp. As they got halfway up, John Cena's music hit, and the Cenation Leader sprinted towards the demonic duo.

He had rushed over here, as evidenced by him still having his hospital robe on, and a cast on his left arm. He immediately began to attack Undertaker, who seemed taken aback by Cena's animosity. Kane had seen enough apparently, and grabbed Cena from behind. He lifted him up above his head, and brought him down on the steel ramp.

Undertaker then set him up for a chokeslam, and Cena was knocked out. Undertaker's music hit again, and the lights dimmed. The two lifted their arms in victory, and walked out with the casket. CM Punk was finished.


End file.
